


Touch me

by GiveUsAKiss



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Lives (Merlin), Falling In Love, M/M, Male Solo, Other, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveUsAKiss/pseuds/GiveUsAKiss
Summary: A month has past since Merlin and Arthur's returned from Avalon, and an already existing desires begins to grow even more within Merlin.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	1. Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to critique, help me help you. I love hearing your comments.

Merlin wasn’t typically one to indulge, often too busy to even think of doing so, and much more now than before. It had been a month since they returned from Avalon, where Arthurs life had been saved. Magic had been restored to Camelot, and Merlin served as court sorcerer, while continuing to serve as Arthur’s servant.

So, when Arthur gave him the day off, he couldn’t be blamed for wanting a little time to himself. Gaius was making his rounds, so merlin knew he would be alone for a while. Making his way up to his room he locked the door behind him, before removing his shirt and making himself comfortable on the bed. He didn’t often pleasure himself, so he had yet to be desensitized and just the feeling of his fingertips grazing across chest and abdomen excited him. To say he was sensitive would be an understatement, being untouched this way by anyone but himself. He grazed his thumb over his nipple and lightly traced lines into his hips. Recently he had found himself craving, desperately wanting the king’s hands upon him.

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered softly to himself, hands slipping lower, “touch me.” Slipping his hands into his trousers, rubbing himself over his pants, tilting his head back, shutting his eyes he imaged Arthurs hand exploring his body. “Ahn, nuh, yes” he softly moaned to himself, raising his hips to pull his trousers and pants down, freeing his length from its restraints. He brought his right hand to his mouth, licking his palm and finger, moistening them before reaching his hand down to stroke himself, as stroked his prick slowly with tight grip, feeling himself harden as he did. Already a bead of pre-cum began to collect on the head of his prick, “More, please Arthur.” Merlin began to stoke himself faster, applying more pressure, and using his left hand to pinch and gently tug at his nipples. “Oh, yes!” he moaned louder, bring his left hand to his mouth to quiet his moans. He was still on castle grounds so if any guards were about, they’d likely hear him. He grabbed his blanket and bit down on it to gag himself and continued pleasuring himself, squirming in pleasure as his prick leaked. Clinching his eyes shut, he could feel heat building up in his abdomen, his body tensing and toes curling as he fell over the edge, he let out a loud guttural moan, biting down hard on the blanket, drool spilling down his cheek, as he covered his tummy in his seed. He took a moment to catch his breath before cleaning himself up and redressing. Once he was fully clothed, he sat on the edge of the bed, he thought he’d go out for a drink, so out the door he went.


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin spends some time in the tavern, returning home to find an unwanted, unexpected visitor.

Merlin sat in the tavern, consuming drink after drink, he never really drank much but his tolerance had improved a bit in the last few years. He let out a sigh, thinking of Arthur, knowing his love would never reach him. Arthur was happily married to Gwen, and they were a lovely couple. He felt a bit of shame for the fantasies he had been developing, not only did he want Arthur’s love but his touch as well. After today how could he look at Arthur, these fantasies have been present for awhile but today was the first time he had pleasured himself to the though of Arthur, he hadn’t the time to. He downed another drink, resting his head on the table after the large gulp, it was just now noon, he had been drinking for a while, yet there was plenty of day left. He paid the barmaid and made his way back to the castle grounds stumbling a bit along the way but not much to require help or fall. By now Gaius is surely back from his rounds, and Merlin is not excited for the look he’ll likely get, but he is a grown man and it is his day off after all, he should spend it how he wants, not that he was. 

Stepping through the door Merlin was not met with only Gaius’s face but Arthur's as well. Gaius was in the process of applying a topical to the king’s chest wound, the one Mordred gave him, even after being healed by the Sidhe of Avalon it pained him. Bursts of pain would shoot through him, not too agonizing but still unpleasant. Gaius would typically bring him a tonic and the topical in the morning and at night, so why was the king here in the physician’s chambers.

“Merlin,” Arthur's voice chimed, “You look awful.” He said tone shifting to a feign concern, more mocking.

Merlin didn’t say anything just looked Arthur’s torso up and down, before turning to head to his room, looking the door behind him.


	3. Gawain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When asked why he was in the tavern most the day, Merlin can only think of one excuse. Admittedly it's a pretty good one.

Crawling onto his bed, Merlin lays face down, pillow soaking up his tears as he silently cries. “What is wrong with me.” Merlin mutters, pushing his face deeper into the pillow. His wound must really be bothering him, he thought, I should be worried, so why is touching him all I can think about. Slowly Merlin slips into a sleep, partly from the alcohol, but mostly from the sobbing. He woke to knocking on the door and Gaius calling him to eat, stumbling down the few steps he made his way to the table, where he was met with a concerned glare.

“Is something bothering you?” Gaius asked, concern in his voice and his eyes.

“Just fine.” Merlin said, faking a smile.

“Merlin.” Gaius said sternly.

“I miss Gawain.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he did miss him, though that wasn’t the issue.

“Yes, he was a good friend to you.”

“The tavern reminds me of him, he was always getting into trouble,” Merlin laughed, “maybe I drank a bit much.” He admitted, digging into his food.

“Well, as long as it doesn’t make it a habit.” Gaius scolded softly, then dropped the subject, which Merlin was grateful for.

The next morning Merlin readied himself for work, anxiously, coming home pissed for Arthur to see, surely, he will have some remark to make, and Merlin wasn’t looking forward to it. He made his way to Arthur's room, finding the king and queen still sleeping. Guinevere wrapped in Arthurs arms, a sight that had never pained Merlin before was now like a sword through the chest. Taking a deep breath Merlin headed for the curtains, tearing them open, “Rise and shine.” He said cheerfully as the sun beamed onto the bed, causing Arthur to groan and Guinevere to rise. Guinevere stood up from the bed and made her to the dresser and then behind the changing screen. She still hadn’t gotten another handmaid since Sefa’s betrayal, but unlike Arthur, Guinevere was very capable of caring for herself.

“You’re still alive” Arthur teased, sitting up.

“Why shouldn’t I be.” Merlin chuckled, slipping a clean shirt over Arthur’s head.

“Just looked half dead yesterday, is all.” Arthur laughed, stretching his arms above his head, causing his shirt to lift a bit, prompting Merlin to look down then quickly back up. “So, you really do spend a lot of time in the tavern.” Arthur walked over to the table to sit, waiting for Gwen and his breakfast.

“No sire, don’t have the tolerance.”

“Well, no one’s questioning that, so why were you in the tavern so early in the afternoon?”

“Gawain.” He replied.

“Gawain?”

“He was always having fun, drinking in the tavern, getting in and rarely out of trouble.” He paused noticing Arthur staring at him with a serious look on his face, “We were close, spending time in the tavern now and again… reminds me of him. Why are you staring like that?” Merlin smiled nervously.

“Nothing,” Arthur shook his head, “I’m sorry, you two were good friends. Still, don’t make it a habit.”

“You sound just like Gaius.” Merlin giggled.

“Merlin.” Arthur's voice was gentle, more concern than a lecture, and it made Merlin’s heart skip.

“It won’t become a habit.”

Guinevere stepped out from the screen took her seat at the table, and Merlin brought their plates before them. “If I may sire, your wound, is it troubling you?”

“A bit, I went to Gaius to see about trying something stronger.”

“I’m sorry I can’t do anything for you,” Merlin dropped his head, with all his magic he couldn’t relieve the pain of his wound.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Guinevere chimed in, “You must be joking, Arthur would be dead if it weren’t for you, you saved his life.”

Merlin smiled, Gwen was never one to shy away from speaking her mind, and her words helped put Merlin at ease. Still his heart sunk a bit, she would not be so kind if she knew his thoughts, how much his heart and body longed for Arthur. She would be disgusted, she would hate me, he thought, face shifting to show a sadness that didn’t go unnoticed.

“Ah, don’t beat yourself up Merlin, that’s my job.” The king smiled softly, his comment bring Merlin to laugh.

“Will there be anything else, your majesties?”

“That’s will be all, Merlin, attend to your duties per-usual, and don’t forget the court meeting this evening.” Arthur reminded, and Merlin bowed before leaving.


	4. Chore's with a side of Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin does his chores and thinks on the legal repercussions of his feelings.

Mucking out the horses, polishing the armor, cleaning the shoes, sharpening the swords, most the day spent far away from Arthur, much need space. Once finished with those tasked, he headed for the king’s room to strip and replace the bedding, knocking before entering is something he forced himself to learn, it was Gwen’s room too after all. When he heard no answered he let himself in, reaching the bed he pulled up the bedding. It smells like him, Merlin thought, his sweat that stained the covers somehow smelt so sweet. He finished stripping the bed, tossing the dirty bedding to the ground, in disgust with himself, replacing it with fresh.

Taking a deep breath Merlin grabbed the laundry, dropping it off to be washed, and making his way to the kitchen to prepare the king and queens lunch. From this point on the rest of the day would be spent by Arthur’s side. Taking the food, he returned to the king’s room, knocking again to hear a reply from the queen telling him to come in.

“I’ve brought lunch for you,” Merlin smiled, taking a moment to look around, noticing Arthur’s absence, “where’s Arthur?”

“He should be here shortly.” Gwen smiled sweetly.

Merlin laid Gwen’s plate before her, and set Arthur’s in his place, standing behind the chair waiting for Arthur to arrive. His mind flashing back to his sweet smell, that radiated off of the bed, thinking of his lean, muscular form. As his mind raced his hands curled into fists, clutching onto the side of his trousers.

“Are you alright Merlin,” Gwen’s voice pulled him out of his head, “you seem… tense.”

“Oh, well I….”

“Sorry for the wait,” Arthur cut off, walking through the door, past Merlin, giving his wife a kiss before taking his seat. “Look’s good.” He smiled, eyeing his plate.

“I hope you enjoy it sire.” Merlin said, pouring the king a glass of wine, and then the queen.

“You are alright aren’t you Merlin.” Gwen’s voice was filled with concern.

“Just fine my lady,” he sat the pitcher down, “Just thinking is all.”

“And what would that be about?” Arthur asked, taking a sip of his wine.

“What to discuss in the court meeting my lord.” He lied, but its not as if he could tell him the truth. What would the king think or say if I expressed my feeling for him, I’d be out of a job certainly, flogged or castrated possibly, he thought. It was sad that such love was punishable, it was a law that has existed before Arthur, before Uther. So much has changed in Arthur’s reign, but that law never changed, still Arthur never acted upon that law, but it has not been necessary, no one had been caught or reported, but if they were, Merlin became pail at his thoughts.

“Ah, what is it you were thinking?” Arthur asked, casually eating, not noticing Merlin’s discomfort.

“Well, there is one thing.”


	5. suspicion and understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bringing up his concerns during the court meeting Merlin is met with a few accusatory glances and comforting words.

After the court meeting, Merlin was met with glares of suspicion and accusation as the court members left the room. They were not so much filled with malice as they were with surprise, still they made Merlin uneasy. His body began to tremble as his thoughts raced, he placed his head in his hands, elbows resting on the table, is what I said so wrong, he thought.

“Merlin,” Arthur cooed, placing his hand on the shaking man’s shoulder, “it’s alright.” Arthur smiled. Merlin looked up at him from his chair, his face soft, the only one whose eyes didn’t shoot arrows of assumption.

Standing from his chair Merlin faced the king, even if you do not love me, that is okay, I do not expect you to but…, Merlin thought, “People deserve to be happy, people have every right to love. If saying so is criminal, then let me burned.” He proclaimed.

“Merlin.” The king laughed give him a playful push before ruffling up his hair, “I’m not going to execute you … well not today anyways.” He teased causing Merlin to laugh. “come on.” Arthur began to head back to his chamber and Merlin followed close behind. Entering the door, he was greeted with a kiss from Gwen.

“How did the meeting go?” she asked.

“It went well,” he said stretching, “I could use a bath.”

“I’ll prepare one, sire.” Merlin grabbed the tub, bring it over to the fire, using magic to fill and warm it, while the king stripped off his clothes. Merlin kept his gaze up, though he had seen Arthur naked before, in dressing and undressing him, he worried with his more recent growth in sexual desires that his body would give him away. 

Arthur stepped into the bath sighing as he sank down into the warm water. He began washing himself as Gwen readied herself for bed. Arthur began washing his body letting out little sighs of relaxation and pleasure. “Merlin could you get my back?”

“Of course, my lord,” Merlin said, trying to hide his nervousness as much as possible, Hearing Guinevere crawling into bed, behind the curtain. “grabbing a rag Merlin knelt down behind the king and began washing his back. “I must say I am surprised, my lord, I was worried you wouldn’t want me anywhere near you after the meeting.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, your views don’t matter, I mean… rather, they don’t bother me.” Arthur said softly, “You’re right, people don’t deserve to be punished for being in love, they have just as right as any to be happy.”

Merlin moved his hands up to wash the king’s shoulders, when his hand was suddenly grasped by Arthur’s. Arthur slipped the rag from Merlin’s hand, pressing the warlocks now empty hand into his skin. “Arthur!” Merlin yelped.

“I may be foolish at times, but I’m not blind,” Arthur sighed, “I know, Merlin.”


	6. feeling come to light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur confronts Merlin about his feeling.

“It’s alright, Merlin. We’ll talk more tomorrow; you may take the night off if you…” before he could finish his sentence Merlin was out the door.

The next morning, Merlin didn’t show up for work, making Arthur wonder whether he should have just kept his mouth shut. Letting out a sigh he finished dressing an went to visit Merlin’s chambers.

Merlin was curled up in his blanket, he had told Gaius he didn’t feel well, and though the physician couldn’t find anything wrong, he suggested rest. It may have been boring but it’s better than whatever talk Arthur was going to have with him certainly. As he laid in bed, he heard the main door open, thinking it was Gaius he ignored it until Arthur walk through his bedroom door.

“And you yell at me about knocking.” Merlin remarked.

“Sorry, you didn’t come in today, I was worried” Arthur sat at the foot of the bed.

“Is that right?” Merlin said sarcastically.

“Merlin,” he sighed, turning himself to face the man peeking out from the covers, “You don’t have to avoid me, your feeling don’t bother me, and if I’m being completely honest with you and myself I…” he stopped letting out another sigh turning away.

“You what?” Merlin said sharply.

“I have… feeling for you too.”

At hearing this Merlin peaked even more of his face out of the covers, his face shocked. He never expected to hear such words, but he also knew nothing could ever come of it, his eye began to feel with tears.

“I’ve felt this way for a while, but it’s gotten stronger since our return.” Arthur admitted, “when I’m around you I feel… I don’t know, complete.” Arthur dropped his head, sighing. “I still have feelings for Guinevere, and yet still, I think of you.”

“Arthur, stop.” Merlin whined, why tell me how you feel, why tell me that you feel the same when you know I cannot be, Merlin’s mind raced, as tears ran down his cheeks.

“I still have feeling for Gwen but…” Arthur paused, pulling the covers off of Merlin’s face, “Merlin, you’re the one I love.”


	7. what comes next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur and Merlin discuss they're feelings, and Gwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a short chapter, but this is a segue to good things.

Arthur caressed Merlin’s check, running his hand through his hair and down his neck, Arthur leaned down to kiss Merlin, only to be stopped by the warlock’s hands pushing him away. “What about Gwen?” Merlin asked, “I can’t betray her trust.”

“She knows, she has seen the way you look at me and I told her last night that your feelings are shared.” He finished in a sigh.

“Arthur!”

“it’s alright, it’s funny, she wasn’t even angry.” Arthur sat back up, still looking down at Merlin he smiled.

“What will happen?” Merlin wondered, sitting up.

“She will remain queen and council, but she’ll be my wife only by name, we’ve both decide that we may see other people, though we have appearances to keep up, it will need to remain secret.” At hearing this Merlin’s eyes shifted down and away.

“I’m sorry, Merlin, but certainly you must understand.”

“I do,” he smiles, looking back up at the king “perhaps in the future, we won’t have to hide.”

“That would be nice.” Arthur's smiles softly, leaning in to give Merlin a kiss on the cheek, “I have to go, I understand if you don’t want to come into day but you, I will be seeing you tomorrow.” Arthur pushed himself off the bed and made his way towards the door.

“Of course, my lord.” 

Arthur turned back towards him, face surprised and almost sad.

“Have to keep up appearances right.” Merlin feigned a smile, before laying back down, hearing the door latch shut.


	8. Love you more than anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the Law had been changed, Arthur and Merlin make love.

Moans echoed from Merlin’s chambers, it had been a week since the law had changed and the first time Arthur had touched him this way. Arthur laid behind Merlin, chest pressed against his back, stroking his Prick slowly and gently, nibbling on his ear as he did so.

“Ah, Arthur, puh-please.” Merlin whined, rolling over, wrapping his arms around Arthur’s neck.

“What is it, what do you want?” Arthur cooed.

“More,” Merlin whined, thrusting his penis against Arthur's, “please, more.” 

Arthur picked Merlin up so that the warlock was straddling him and swung his own legs over the side of the bed, so he was in a sitting position. He wrapped his hands around both of their pricks and stroked them together, kissing Merlin deeply. Picking up the pace Merlin whined, resting his head against Arthur’s shoulder, arms wrapped around him, nails digging in, bringing a hiss from Arthur’s lips.

“I adore you,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear.

Merlin cried out, arching his back, head tilting back. “You make the sweetest of sounds.” Arthur teased taking Merlin’s throat in his mouth, sucking to mark him. That alone, with his strokes, was enough to send Merlin over the edge. Falling forward into the king’s chest, Merlin tried to catch his breath. Arthur laid down so he was cuddling Merlin on his side.

“I’m sorry, you didn’t…”

“It’s fine Merlin, just relax, we don’t have to continue.” Arthur assured running his fingers through Merlin’s hair.

“No, please, I want you to,” Merlin looked up at Arthur, eyes meeting his, “I want you inside of me.” He said shyly

“Merlin, we don’t have to.”

“I want to, really.” he paused for a moment, “But only if you do.”

Arthur's lips met Merlin’s once again, his tongue gently dancing with his, “I do, if you are sure.”

Merlin nodded, and Arthur gently rolled him onto his back, and grabbed oil from the bedside table. He kissed his way down Merlin’s chest, dipping his tongue into his navel once he reached it. slipping his Arm under Merlin’s thigh caressing the outside of it, before spreading Merlin’s legs open. Kissing up his thigh, leaving little marks as he went, Merlin's prick slowly twitched back to life as Arthur touched him. I want you to feel good, Arthur thought to himself, I want you to enjoy every second. He poured a bit of oil on his fingers, “Have you touch yourself this way.” He asked curiously, teasing Merlin’s entrance.

“Nuh, no.”

“I’ll be gentle, just try to relax,” he soothed, “Stop me if it hurts, understand.” He almost ordered; Merlin simply nodded in response.

Slowly he slipped his index finger inside of Merlin, causing him to squirm a bit beneath him, it didn’t hurt but it felt odd, not good or bad, just strange.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it’s weird… don’t stop.”

It did not take long for Arthur to find Merlin’s spot, gasping and arching his back and Arthur crooked his finger over the spot. “Here?” Arthur smiled, teasing as Merlin squirmed and whined, beneath him. Leaning down he planted kisses along Merlin’s face and neck, thrusting his index finger in and out making sure to hit that special spot.

“Arthur, more uh please.” Merlin begged softly

Licking up Merlin’s chine, Arthur's mouth found him, tongues swapping saliva dancing along teeth. Slowly Arthur slipped a second finger inside Merlin, causing him to moan into Arthur's mouth, Thrusting and stretching his finger inside Merlin, his prick hardening. Drool began to leak down the warlock’s cheek, his face blushed pink, and tears welling up in his eyes, from the pleasure. Breaking the kiss, a bridge of saliva broke between them. “Do you feel good?” Arthur asked, pushing his fingers deeper into Merlin.

“Nuh what kind of question ah, of course I feel good.” Merlin reached down to stroke Arthur, leading the man to twitch at the sudden touch, “I’m ah ready, please, ngh want you inside of me.”

Merlin groaned at the emptiness as Arthur slipped his fingers out. Grabbing more oil, he coated his member liberally, as not to hurt Merlin. Lining himself up at Merlin’s rear, he looked down at the man whose eye were filled with want. “If you want to stop at any time, tell me.”

“I Will.” Merlin assured.

Arthur interlocked his left hand in Merlin’s right, “Try to relax.” He suggested. Merlin tried his best to relax his body but as Arthur began to slip inside of him, he tensed.

“Does it hurt? Am I hurting you?” Arthur stopped, concerned.

Merlin shook his head and assured Arthur he was alright.

“shh, just relax, I’ve got you.” Arthur soothed, as he slid himself slowly inside of Merlin, who was relaxing more and more as Arthur soothed him. Once all the way inside he was still, letting Merlin adjust. 

After a few moments, Merlin’s hips involuntarily thrust up, “Arthur, move, please, ngh move.” He begged.

Arthur did as he requested and began slowly thrusting into him, trying to find that sweet spot again, it didn’t take long before he hit it causing Merlin’s arms to wrap around him, back arching. Arthur’s pace was slow, gentle, and steady, grunts and moans escaping his lips, Merlin was so hot and tight around him. He ran his hand down Merlin’s right thigh, wrapping the man’s leg around his waist, thrusting into him slowly and deeply, as Merlin moaned and whined his name. As Merlin cried out in pleasure, Arthur claimed his mouth, the two devouring each other’s moans, Merlin’s lips were so soft, and saliva stained the corners of his mouth. Tears streamed down Merlin’s, feeling overwhelmingly loved and happy.

“Arthur, ngh Faster, you need ahh, I need you to nuh go faster.” He whined breaking the deep kiss, instead latching onto Arthur’s neck.

Arthur picked up the pace, moaning loudly as Merlin sank his teeth into him, so much for staying secret. Feeling the man’s nails run down his back, Arthur grabbed onto Merlin’s legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him into his thrust, caressing and kneading the tender flesh of his thighs.

“I love you; I love you.” Merlin cried out, as Arthur thrust into him.

“I huh love you too, I ngh adore you.” He breathed, burying his face into the crook of Merlin’s neck, taking in his sweet scent, a scent unique to him, speeding up even more. Merlin cried out, clawing down Arthur’s back to his rear, clawing and kneading the soft yet firm behind, causing Arthur to hiss. Arthur continued to thrust faster, pulling sinful moans from Merlin’s Lips.

“Ahh Arthur! Arthur! please, I’m dying, I’m going to fall apart!” he whined, pulling his arms back up, gripping Arthur’s shoulders to brace himself as he came undone, screaming Arthur’s name as he did. Arthur followed quickly behind, moaning loudly and he spilled deep inside of Merlin. Pulling himself out slowly he collapsed, pulling Merlin into his arms.

“I love you.” Arthur whispered

“I love you too,” Merlin chuckled, overflowing with joy, “more than anything.” 


End file.
